


Love story

by Gleegirl28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleegirl28/pseuds/Gleegirl28
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything or make money of one Dsummary: Louis and Harry are best friends but Harry thinks their something more when harry moves to Australia because of his dads work will he ever see Louis againNotes:at hope you like it





	1. love and friendship

Feeling a banana hit the back of his head Harry knew one thing. It was Louis he was back from South America. After long summer he was back Harry missed him so much. He jumped to feet and sprung around to see Louis standing in the doorway. Did Harry really just see his best friend.  
"Louis!" Harry screamed so loud "Harry missed you so much such a long summer." He said putting his arms around him giving him a hug never letting him go.  
"How was your summer?" Harry asked him. "It was good but liked I said I missed you." He informed Harry "well my summer was long and boring I wish you would have been here with me." Harry told him "I wish you could have want with me to South America." Louis said back to him. Both of them thinking there summer would of been more fun if they could have spent the summer but that was then and this was know home and back together. But it wouldn't last long Harry just didn't know it yet. They were just about to sit down and watch a there favorite movie Romeo and Juliet when Harry phone want off it was a texts from his older sister Gemma. "Harry his everything ok?" Louis asked him "yea look that was Gemma she needs me to come home now." He said garbing his jacket off floor has he head for the door. "Harry." Louis called out "yea" he said has he turned his head back to Louis. "I love you Harry." He told him "I love you to boo bear." He said back then walked out the door. Harry could not believe it Louis said it I love you Harry heart skipped beat. But why did Gemma want him home this could not be good. He wonder what was going on was it good or bad.

~

Has Harry walked home the texts has to why he had to go home so early and leave Louis just after he got back Harry had not seen him in 3mouths. But Harry did has he was told by his sister. He didn't like it but he did any way. Has Harry walked though the door his mom, stepdad, and older sister were all siting at the table all looking at him.  
"What going on did I do something wrong?" Harry asked looking to his mom  
"No honey but you do need to sit down." She told her has she pulled a chair out for him to sit down. "Ok then what is going on?" He asked again "we have to move." Said Gemma "more or less he we will be moving out of the U.K." His mother told him  
"What no why?" Harry asked "because of my work he have have to Australia." His dad told him. Harry was not happy about this pushing himself away table crossing his arms Harry head for his room wapping a tear from face how could this happened he wonder. And of all times now after Louis just got back. Now this bad news. Laying down on his bed Harry cried himself to sleep. Wishing Louis was there to hold him tell him it was going to be ok. But Harry knew it wasn't it was set in stone they were moving. Out of the U.K. But what did that mean from him and Louis would he ever see him again.

~

    The next day Harry had to tell Louis the news. Trying to hold back tears again so Louis couldn't see how upset he was this was one of the worse things Harry ever had to tell his best friend since preschool goodbye. Siting down next to Harry tired to fight back the tears but it just was not able to do. "Hey mate you ok?" Louis asked know the answer was going to be no.  Harry paused before saying anything. "Do you want leave school just go some were?" Harry asked him "yea let go." Louis said back helping Harry up garbing there bikes they took off leaving school behind them. "Louis lets go to your place." Harry said he did not want to go anywhere but there and no where else. Harry was still upset about the move and having to say goodbye to his best friend since they were babies.  "Harry you ok?" Louis asked him  
"Yea i am fine." Harry said back which was lie he was not fine.  
"Harry." Said Louis giving him look of no your not fine  
"Louis. I am fine." Said Harry crossing his arms a cross his chest  
     Louis knew something he hated seen is best buddy so upset wondering what was going on he did what Harry wanted to do play hooky even if meant getting in to trouble.  Or worse kicked out of school but at this point Harry did not care.  
He just wanted to be with Louis and forget the world around was not real there.  
"so you want to tell me what's going on with you?" Asked Louis  
"I thought I told you?" Harry asked him  
"Harry styles just tell me what's going on!" Louis told him  
"We are moving to Australia."said Harry has he started to cry  
"You're stepfather got new job?" Louis asked  
"Yes" replied Harry.  
      Before the boys knew it was getting  late and Harry had to go home afraid to leave and face his parents for missing school. Louis did have to worry about this he live on his own wishing Harry could do the same. But only being 16years old he couldn't live in his own place.  
Walking through the door the house quite but the TV Harry mum was up watching the news. before Harry could make to his room his mum saw him.

~  
"Harry Styles." Yelled his mother lucky she didn't use his middle but he knew he was in for it.  
"Hi mum." Harry said has he looked down at the floor.  
"You young man where not at school today they called and said you left with Louis. So you want to explain yourself ?" She asked him  
"I just wanted to spend sometime with him before we moved." He told his mum  
"SCHOOL COMES FIRST." She told him has anger rose in her voice  
"I am sorry mum it will never happen again." He said looking up at her  
"It better not know go pack your stuff we leave in 2Days." She told him  
     Has he walked up the stirs to his room he wonder if he would ever see Louis again or did they spend there last day together. Wish that he didn't have to move wishing he could live on his own like Louis did. Before he got to his room something stop him.  
"Gemma!" He said opening the Door to his room  
"You skip school today?" She asked him  
"Yea so." He told her  
"Boy oh boy are you in big big Trouble." She said back  
"Like never skipped school before?" He asked her giving a look of disappointment  
"No. Well you better get packing." She told him living to go back to her now bedroom  
  Pulling out his phone seeing he had one miss call from Louis. But he wasn't in the mood to talk. He was so upset and tried he just wanted to crawl up in bed and hide and hoping this was all a bad dream.

~  
The next morning Harry felt sick to his stomach and tried but still wan't to school trying not get him in self in anymore trouble. With his mum but how was he going to Explain to Louis why he didn't call him back last night or why he felt in such a hurry. Made i should of just stayed at Louis to avoid trouble. Harry though to himself has he got dressed for school. Leaving the house before anyone knew he was gone he just wanted to get the day over with.  
"Harry Harry!" He heard voice calling from behind  
"Oh hey Louis." He said back  
"Harry are you ok. You left in hurry last night." Louis told him  
"I...I got in trouble last night when got home by mum." He said back not want to look Louis in the eye.  
"Harry I am so sorry buddy." Louis said giving him hug  
"I just wish this move was bad dream You know." He said to Louis  
Harry wished he could just time would freeze it self or he wished he was 17 and 16 even though Louis is only 18 and lived on his own. But that just a dream not reality.  
"So when do you leave?" Louis asked him  
"Day after tomorrow." Harry said back But before Louis could say something more Harry cut him off.  
"Louis I don't want talk about it. Or at least not now. I got go." Has he walked out of the and want home. Not caring if he got trouble or grounded he just wanted to be left alone.

~  
Harry cellphone was going off the rest of day. But Harry didn't want to answer or look at was it Harry mum wondering why he wasn't at school again? Or was it Louis wondering were he was and if he was ok? Harry just wanted to turn off his phone and deal with his mum later. He really didn't care if he got in anymore trouble then he already was from the other soon after falling asleep Harry woke up to Gemma siting at desk twirling a pen in her.  
"Gemma why are you in my room?" He asked in a sleep voice well rubbing his eyes  
"You skipped school." She said back  
"What time is it?" He asked her  
"3:30pm" she said back  
"Does mum know?" He asked her  
"No. But Louis wants you to meet at his places in a hour." She said back has she left his room.


	2. A Night At Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover and some drinking

Jumping out of Bed Harry hoped he could make it over Louis places before his my got home from the store. Grabbing his phone he made mad for the door prying his stepfather wouldn't be home looking around before stepping out of his room he was safe to leave. Running never letting feet touch the ground he felt like he was floating in mid air with care in the world for breaking the rules but he had to see Louis one more time before leaving not know if he would ever see Louis again so Harry didn't care what happend he just wanted to be with best friend Louis. But Harry wished he did to move millions of miles away from his childhood. Has he arrived at Louis house he taped on the door before he could knock again Louis answered the door holding a beer bottle in left hand. "I never though you would never get here!" He told Harry has pulled him into the house by the neck of his shirt giving him soft kiss on the lips. "Yea it wasn't easy." Harry said giving a little laugh. "I have a beer in the cooler with your name on it. Now get your sexy Ass in here and let's have some Fun before you leave me." Said Louis has we pointed to his bedroom this sent chili down Harry spin in good way letting take control over him. Has Louis pushed his body up against Harry's we could feel Louis warm flesh against his own has Louis pulled off Harry t-shirt then pulling off his own has Harry study his rippling abs put his hands Harry chest has he pushed him down on Harry though about was going happen next but he had a good idea of what it would be. " Lay Your head down Harry and make yourself every comfortable." He told Harry has he ripped off Harry shorts tossing them to the other end of the room soon followed by Harry boxers. Garbing Harry dick in hand was he rubbed up and down then is hand made his way up to Harry stomach going in circle around his flat stomach Louis had full control. Laying there Harry closed his enjoying ever second of it. "Harry who your Boss?" He asked has he pressed his body closer to Harry body. "You your my boss." Harry maoned "well then what say?" Louis asked him "PLZ." He said has he flipped over on all fours. It want on for about 10 minutes until they both got tried falling next to Harry on the bed both sliding under the to cuddle. Just laying there looking into each other's eyes they wish they could stop time stay together forever. But Harry knew it would last for ever.


	3. The next Day

Wishing Harry could stay but we couldn't having to get home before his mum woke up and seeing that he was or maybe she never saw that he had left the night before. OR hoping that Gemma covered for him. Checking his phone it read 6:32AM but still not wanting to leave the warm of Louis or his bed but at same time he had no other opposition. Picking up his phone he slipped out of bed turning to face a paceful sleeping Louis. Has he leaned over him giving him one last Kiss before leaving.   
"Good bye Lou." Harry said has he walked out the door wiping a single tire drop from his face. Has Harry walked home a lot was racing thoug his mind has reached his block he could see a light on in his house come from Gemma's room but his parents where still sleeping Harry was clear and wouldn't get caught. Taking a deep bearth he slipped though the front door and into the Kicthen to make him some bearkfast. But he didn't exspet to be greeted by his sister. "Hey little bro how Louis last night?" She asked him "good." He said back to her but not saying anymore then for fear she would say something to there mum keeping it to himself. But before he could ask what time they where leaving there mum walked into the kicthen to make coffee.  
"Good day my beautiful children." She called to both of them "Hi mum." They both said back to her.   
"Hope you got everthing packed we leave this afternoon at 1:30." She told them grabing her coffee going back to her room pack up the last of her stuff. Not having a clue her son left the house the night before.


End file.
